


The perfect Gift

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Just two assassins on Valentine's, Valentine's Day, as fluffy as these two can get, so not really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Camilla thinks Valentine's Day is important. So of course she gets her retainer's boyfriend to buy a gift.





	The perfect Gift

Beruka was fixing a dent in her armour when the door opened. Instinctively grabbing a knife, she relaxed as she recognized Saizo. He carried something, though she couldn’t see what exactly it was. And he looked as if Camilla had told him about the importance of such a romantic day, too. Beruka had listened to her lady for at least half an hour, still not understanding why one specific day would be this important. 

As he took off his mask, she put her armour aside. They were comfortable enough around each other to let their guards down – at least a little, both of them still paying attention to the surrounding areas. Both of them still carrying hidden weapons, undressing was always fun because you never knew where you would find a knife. 

“I have something for you.” 

She got up, eyeing the item he was now holding out to her. So Camilla had made him get her something. And she had refused to find something in return, because that was a silly tradition. 

“I didn’t want to,” he continued, “but your princess can be very frightening. Don’t tell her I said that. But I think I found something you might like.”

It was a knife and it was beautiful, perfect for killing someone quickly. “Thank you,” she said, taking the knife to feel it in her hand. Once again, perfect. He had gotten to know her pretty well and she appreciated that. “I might have something for you.”

That curious face suited him, especially because she knew he would never show it in public. Some things were left to the privacy of their quarters and she was happy about that because it also meant she didn’t have to fight off potential rivals. 

“I’m not entirely sure.” She tried to smile, which was not something she did often. Even now, it felt strange. “But the symptoms are right and … I think I’m pregnant.”

“Oh.” He was obviously surprised, his eyes widening and his speech failing him. Then a smile spread across his face. “That is good news. Just … let me know if I can do anything for you.”

“Will do.” Beruka found herself leaning in to hug him. She had never been one for feelings but starting a family with Saizo – that didn’t sound too bad.


End file.
